


Waiting on the Rain

by QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Qrow, Dominant Ozpin, Established Relationship, M/M, Ozpin is the one who loses it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qrow wants IT, Submissive Qrow, Top Ozpin, fluff?, s, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance/pseuds/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance
Summary: While Qrow and Ozpin were driving to Beacon, they got stuck on their car and they had no choice but to wait out the rain—except, waiting wasn't so bad after all.-------------There is a time when they did it, a time when they thought they shouldn't do it again and finally the time when one of them snaps.





	Waiting on the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The Qrowpin Alliance originated from Wattpad and consists of five members. These members agreed to share this account because mostly, they are too lazy to make their own individual accounts and they are more focused on Wattpad. You can locate them there. We are merely sharing fanfictions we really worked hard on.)
> 
> Writer of this fanfiction:
> 
> QrowxOz: I worship onleh Ozpin and Qrow! We need a (doctor! No) lemon!

The air inside the car is growing hot and stuffy and the windshield is frosting with moisture. Qrow watches the rain splattering in. “Isn't this marvellous," he said grimly.

Ozpin is more enthusiastic about it and absolutely positive-minded. “Oh, I kind of think it's beautiful." Ozpin admiring a storm? That was new.

Qrow slumps against the vision on his back, sulking but silent. Ozpin watches him, how cute he was when he pouted. Actually, he is always cute and competing with it is his sexiness but the others are more expanding when they describe him, things like frustrating, drunk, and reckless; they are not into Ozpin's perspective yet.

Not that it would ever happen. And many think Qrow only had an eye for the ladies, the 'ladies man' to the women who didn't know him and the men who did. He likes flirting with women who find themselves crossing his path. It makes Ozpin wonder why the man chose him, but he doesn't wonder too much, Qrow IS very distracting and not bad with entertainment either-not bad at all, he is most interesting. Why bother wondering?

For the last two weeks, they were often disconnected and Qrow keeps trying to reach him on his cellphone, like a child complaining about not having a stuff toy to snuggle with; the kind of close snuggling that makes people think of very close bromance. It was really sweet, many people ask and stare suspiciously so Ozpin has no choice but to turn off his phone because the calls just get in their way of work.

If Qrow is in the slightest interest to level up their relationship since that  memorable night, Ozpin doesn't know how to act and react. If Qrow was moderately interested, he should have taken the ample opportunities to act (Ozpin made sure to give him as many openings) because he is always the first one who makes a move.

On the other side of the seat, Qrow is also thinking. There was a night, the best Qrow thinks, that they had a one-night stand, a drunk frustrated huntsman and an understanding headmaster. Qrow remembers being angry—throwing stuff all over the room and shouting curses—and Ozpin effectively helping him soothe away the 'tension' and all it took was a kiss to seal his sinful lips and a grab for his aroused area. That night, relationship blossomed after when they realized they can't live without the other man or let the other one ago, so yeah, they had another go the same night. 

Qrow isn't sure when he began loving Ozpin, somewhere down the line but he realized it that night. He will forever love him, yes, forever.

Well, there were no plans yet in doing it again, in their reasonable minds but there will be a time when one of them snaps.

But Ozpin reminds himself he is just thinking too much and he still isn't comfortable enough to take off his shirt off in front of Qrow. Well, that night was just different (??yah ye did it sexy headmaster) but Qrow will always be comfortable doing anything with him. Ozpin knows he wants to touch Qrow but it will probably be innapropriate. So here they arw, stuck in their relationship and in a storm.

Ozpin stares pensively out the window, fascinated by the violent nature outside, as fascinated as a man who rarely goes outside— because he really is that man. A storm can happen in Beacon but he is so used to the view from his office. From a lower point of view, he can see better the crooks of lightning and how the storm starts. Out of his mind, the storm vaguely reminds him of someone...

Impatiently, Qrow keeps on glancing at his phone to see time pass by slowly. They are stuck for the last thirty minutes, and the rain was different. Earlier, it came down steadily, but now its furious. They should be somewhere else now, doing important stuff if it isn't for this crazy weather.

Qrow looks at Ozpin who has a soft smile curved on his lips, as he stares out the car window. Qrow tries pulling himself together. He starts planning to slide on Ozpin's side and cuddle him and enjoy the amused smile Ozpin always gives him. They are special everytime.

That was why Qrow is so startled when Ozpin popped open his door, opened it and dashed out into the rain. Qrow watches in surprise as Ozpin disappears down a grassy slope. Qrow closes his jaw, realizing 'what was Ozpin thinking?'

He is already out if the far, ran after him and called out his name to know where he is going. Ozpin didn't end up too far away, he was crossing a green fields with long stalking grass. Qrow calls out to him again but Ozpin is too distracted to hear him. Across the untamed field is a clearing, Qrow swats away the last strands on his way, curses the muddy ground and finally finds Ozpin standing still. He is staring at the horizon.

Ozpin stands on a large root of a dark green feathery-leafed tree rustling by the wind like a standing chandelier. Water droplets clung to the needle-slim leaves, glittering like jewels in the storm's flashy lightning. Ozpin' eyes shone still brighter, like the lighting he was watching, flashing dark orbs framed by dark lashes that sparkled with more raindrops.

He is soaked to his skin, his wet coat clinging to sleek torso. But it was what the clinging fabric of his trousers revealed that made him breathless. A tight ass, and beautifully shaped legs that had Qrow become practically salivating as he imagined them wrapped around his body or below where he wants it.

The rain is very cold, combined with the wind, despite the warmth they enjoyed in the car, but Qrow scarcely felt it. His attention riveted to the vision before him.

Ozpin actually laughs, those lush lips spread wide. The chilly water had brought a deep blush to his fair cheeks and deepened the shade of his lips red. Ozpin was excited by this isolated place and Qrow was oddly weirded by his mood change. Did the storm excite him and what is this place?

"I remember this place..." Ozpin faces Qrow and puts his hand on the trunk of the tree. "I marched into the battlefield with my friends—allies—and the storm came suddenly and gave us an unexpected advantage."

"We failed our mission but by the some miracle, the storm helped as pulled through and no one died." He looks down. "Ah, the only mission when we did not lose anyone. It was a better victory than losing to our objective."

“Have you seen yourself?” Qrow asks after a short silence, with more of an edge than he'd intended. Ozpin smiles and tilts his face up to meet the rain, he looks so happy. Weirdly happy; Qrow knows the devastating battlefield, so the day Ozpin mentioned is when a miracle happened. It makes sense that Ozpin feels like that.

Qrow stares at that beautiful body and that beautiful face. Ozpin looks so attractive when he was wet, and he gets turned on by Ozpin wearing his clothes like that. Oh damn, Ozpin smiles again at him and jumps down the root. Qrow marches forward to meet him, seized Ozpin's shoulders, and planted a searing kiss on his wet beautiful lips. Ozpin went stiff, and Qrow was sure he'd just made a huge mistake to ruin his exited mood, then Ozpin wraps his arms around him and kisses him back. It is unusual that they can get so horny without any word-exchanging. His tongue laps at Qrow's lips, and Qrow parts them willingly.

He tastes like rain and coffee and something Qrow didn't have words for,.but was simply Ozpin's unique taste. Qrow knows after the first taste it was something he could never have enough of, and he will beg for it. Ozpin's hands slide lower, grips his ass hard enough to leave marks while continuing to assault Qrow's mouth and groping as much as he can. When Qrow gets out of his mouth, he laughs and he doesn't hide his surprise and happiness.

"Woah. Took you long enough."

Ozpin acknowledges by getting inside for a mouthful and the headmaster backs him up against the tree, hands fumbling at the wet fastenings of Qrow's pants. He opens the zipper and pulls down his pants to his knees, he shoves him down on the muddy ground.

Qrow did so swiftly, leaning over, bracing an elbow against the trunk and swinging an arm around the thick root rising up from the ground as the other man grabs his ass facing up, not at all gentle. Ozpin loves the sight, his body curved like this and his body made up of lean muscles and his own collection of scars. He loves the rain falling down to make them wet.

He loses no time spreading the younger huntsman's cheeks to let the rain in, and taking Qrow by surprise. The cold liquid goes inside of him and he bites his lips, tasting the rain and not doing anything else. A wet finger probs his hole, eased its way inside, began coaxing the tight muscles to relax, the movements slow and gentle at first, then growing more urgent.

Qrow whimpers as another two fingers come to probe his hole immediately, massaging him open. Qrow knows he was always the most sensitive one to this part of love-making, the one who ends up begging for Ozpin's fingers, tongue or the thing under his zipper. On the other hand, Ozpin always enjoyed it in the distant and closed way that just wants to make Qrow feel good despite himself in 'yeah, that feels good'.

But it has been several weeks already, and Qrow thinks he could probably come just from this, from the fingers loosening him up. Ozpin dips his long fingers inside him over and over, not exactly gentle but much less harsh than most of his previous movements of shoving him down. Qrow is tight, though, too tight, and Ozpin stretches him more and keeps scissorsing his fingers and stretching him in earnest now. His other hand rests lightly on Qrow's stomach, and one thigh is pressing against Qrow's own leg.

Ozpin adds a third finger, and Qrow was sure he would die of sheer needing. And then one finger shivered across his prostate, and Qrow ceased being capable of coherent thought. Ozpin smiles above him, victorious about finding his prostrate so easily and teases the sensitive spot quickly.

Qrow whimpers again, hugs the root like a life line, because this time it hurts a little, but Ozpin keeps going even if he was oblivious and oh, Qrow feels his arousal grow at each little stab of pain. The pain is different from the battlefield, it makes him feel alive and human; making him remember this is really happening, making him imagine he will probably limp for days after Ozpin is done with him if he can't get him in bed (technically, not the literal bed, anywhere can be available) again.

And oh my God, suddenly he needs 'it' right now, and he starts to shamelessly beg.

“Put it inside me” Qrow begs “Please, Ozpin, put your cock inside me”

He hears Ozpin's harsh intake of breath, but he doesn’t move his fingers away. Qrow groans, tossing his head back. He decides to do something about it because he is sure Ozpin just wants him to beg; that is exactly what he is going to do. Qrow pushes to meet his thrusting fingers, gasping as he shamelessly shows how he is so desperate and pleading for it.

"Pleas-please...please..."

He is perilously close to coming when Ozpin pulls away and declares, “Not yet." 

Qrow feels cold around his butt but he realizes that Ozpin's belt came off, the zipper is opened and his own boxers are tugged down lower. A hand grips Qrow's cock without warning and Qrow can’t help a sob against his neck.

He tilts his body forward almost against his will, wanting to rub his butt againts Ozpin's crotch but Ozpin prevents him from doing so, gripping the base of his own cock as if the mere fact that Qrow tries was enough to do so made him want to come.

"A little more, you're too tight..." He said against Qrow's ear, his voice a little shaky but still commanding. Qrow bares with it but pre-come drips from him, from the hand squeezing him and the fingers working inside him. Oh, he doesn't know anyone else who can turn him on but Ozpin, he can get this fired up but can still be so gentle. Damn his gentleness! It's just a mask to hide the sexy lusting pervert inside.

The fingers slide out and he turns around from the patting of Ozpin's hand on his cheek with one hand, like he did a good job. Qrow already slumps bonelessly against the root which he hugs with both his arms, his whole body aching with the loss of those fingers but no sooner he moans in response, unable to avoid grinding down on the firm grip holding his length, and really, when did he become so needy?

Qrow speaks, what was the only thing in his mind. “I don’t care, please, you can hurt me, you can break me...just come on..."

Perhaps Ozpin finally understands that Qrow wants it so bad it hurts, needs it, because it hurts so much already. It has hurt so much these weeks and now he wants to feel it in his body, wants the physical approvement. Ozpin swallows, he became too aroused to fight it, to not just skip this and position himself against Qrow's hole, his cock slowing sinking in...

Ozpin grabs his hair, tugs it back amd kisses for a while, hungry for each other’s lips again with a passion that steals Qrow's breath away. For a long while they only attack with mouths, Ozpin still holding him by the hair, with a cock hard as a rock. Qrow wants to be as hard, but the hand around him won't allow him yet.

Soon enough Ozpin pulls away and shoves his fingers on his mouth that Qrow gags on. Ozpin sets a hand on Qrow's hip, holding him in place as Qrow felt the blunt head of his lover's cock pressing against his hole. Ozpin enters him slowly, giving his body time to adjust, but not stopping until he was sheathed balls-deep inside the younger huntsman, all the way. Qrow holds his breath until he releases it, completely filled.

“Are you okay?" Ozpin asks, his voice a little strangled with worry. “Tell me if I can move.” He can feel the tension in those, the strain of resisting the urge to fuck Qrow senseless.

Which was what Qrow wanted daringly, nothing better than to have I rough. “Fuck me senseless, Ozpin."

Ozpin was only too happy to comply. He wraps one arm around Qrow waist, braces his other hand on the root and pulls most of the way out, then drove home.

"Fuck!" Qrow screams, because it hurts even if he was prepared, but also because it’s the most exquisite thing he’s ever felt, as expected of Ozpin's cock holding him open, keeping his stretched and filled, as Ozpin pants against his neck with his breath coming quick. Qrow squirms a little, pushing Ozpin's cock further and the headmaster responds with a very hard thrust, and Qrow releasea an absolutely filthy moan while Ozpin is gripping his waist to keep him in place; moving without pause. Qrow is still being pressed down on the root with every snap sliding inside, his arms rubbing against the wood. And they could never be more perfect under a storm, mad with lust, without any semblance of control, just being pounded in a crazy search for pleasure.

They are both still wearing their shirts, opened only to expose Qrow's chest, the fabric was getting between their sweaty bodies, and instead Qrow wants more; he wants to feel Ozpin fully, to feel Ozpin more deeply and the only way to do that is some dirty language.

“Harder," Qrow pants repeatedly, but the headmaster just keeps him there, thrusting again and again, and murmurs dizzily, trying to focus on words as difficult as it is when he is burying himself over and over inside. 

"I got you right where I want you...why should I?"

Qrow moans helplessly at the sound of Ozpin's voice coming out between his pants. Qrow tries to push back but Ozpin bucks inside him sharply and the younger huntsman doesn’t relent, that felt so good. Qrow reminds himself he was given a chance to have exactly what he wants perfectly.

“I want you to break me into a million pieces, tear me apart, do what this storm is telling you, go wild....Make me forget my own name.”

Ozpin stills for a second, just a second and he grits his teeth.

"You asked for it..."

He falls for it completely, his rage coming back at full force. Ozpin pounds into Qrow, deep, ferocious strokes that left Qrow begging for more until Ozpin finds his prostate again, at which Qrow is rendered incapable of speech. He doesn’t need to say anything else before because this was all there is to it, Ozpin is moving, thrusting inside him, slowly, his hips snapping and pushing Qrow away from forming any words with every jerk. The position was perfect, with Ozpin gripping him tightly that he wants that there will be dark bruises there to remind him of Ozpin's inner wildness.

Ozpin proceeds to tattoo a rhythm on Qrow's prostate that sends him careering toward the brink of orgasm, helpless and out of control. It takes him a while to realize Ozpin is talking again againts his ear.

"Who..are you?" Ozpin still manages to ask, somehow getting heard over the sounds of rain and desperation, and the obscene slap of their bodies together, his cock pushing into Qrow’s ass in a frantic rhythm..Qrow can't speak but he knows he has to, while he can, at least say his entire name. 

"Q-row...Branwen..."

Ozpin sighs, and it sounded like relief. "You still remember..."

And then he slams into Qrow, so very hard, fucking him just like Qrow wanted him to, pounding into him that he can, and it’s perfect. Qrow is no longer moaning anymore because he's screaming loud. Ozpin is so big and so harsh, filling him up, rubbing against his prostrate, oh my god...“M-more..." Qrow manages.

Ozpin's hips bucks, driving that magnificent cock into him to the hilt and after a few strokes, Qrow tumbles into the abyss taking him by surprise with a scream, his orgasm wrenched from him as his cock shot hot white over the grass. Ozpin is coming as well, inside him, grunting and thrusting even harder, filling him up, making Qrow shiver with the intensity of what happened.

Qrow takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, lost to the feeling of his numb body and Ozpin's warm body hugging him. He slips from the branch and Ozpin catches him behind, fully seating again on his lap because he didn't pull out yet. He lifts Qrow to pull out, careful with the shaking body, it's not shaking from the cold water raining down on them but the sex.

Ozpin knows what will be an obvious limp and stares at the purple marks that can be seen on Qrow'a collarbone, on his hips and he feels at the same time the great possessive feeling and an unbearably sad, so proud and yet so guilty. He treated Qrow badly but nothing will change that he will never do something like this unless Qrow wanted it.

Qrow breathes heavily, "I need you again."

"When?"

"Tommorow."

Ozpin smirks, holding him tight. "We will be busy tommorow."

Qrow chuckles, holding his knees. "I'll wait for the next storm then."

"You won't be walking again."

"I don't mind. Unless you can let me visit you in your office. We don't have to sneak away then."

And Ozpin thinks it was a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Notes: Comments will be answered by the writer and not the group as a whole, through this account or a seperate guest account.


End file.
